1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yarn finish composition, a process for treating yarn therewith and yarn so treated. More particularly, the present invention relates to an oil-in-water finish composition for application to polyester, preferably polyethylene terephthalate, yarn as a spin finish and/or overfinish. When used as a spin finish, the composition is essentially non-fuming. The general term yarn is used herein to include a variety of filamentary forms, for example filaments, fiber, thread, yarn in the form of cord, or other similar forms. Preferred use is in the construction of pneumatic tires or other reinforced rubber goods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with oil-in-water finish compositions or emulsions proposed for use with synthetic yarn during or subsequent to its formation. Many of the prior art finish emulsions flash off or fume during the high temperature processing such as steam jet texturing or steam jet drawing. Others fail to have emulsion stability for a satisfactory period of time, as evidenced by creaming of the emulsion, i.e., separation of the oil and water. Application of a separated emulsion to yarn, especially via a kiss roll, causes uneven application of the emulsion oils which results in nonuniform yarn.
These problems are overcome by the stable finish composition of the present invention which has a non-fuming propensity both during production of the yarn and in subsequent processing. The finish components on the yarn are resistant to heat treatment at temperatures as high as 250.degree. C. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,721 to Dardoufas, hereby incorporated by reference.